


a little love on me

by luxizi



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Makeup Artist Lee Taeyong, Model Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxizi/pseuds/luxizi
Summary: “At least pretend you like us as much as you like Taeyong!”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 18
Kudos: 126
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	a little love on me

**Author's Note:**

> completely unbeta'ed

  
  


❤️

  
  


Yukhei arrives to set like usual, and the head stylist, Sera, chastises him for being so handsome in the morning. Yukhei giggles and rubs at his eyes, still tired, though Sera’s hand is swift and sharp as she swats his hand away.

“Don’t. You’ll make your eyes red.”

“Where’s Taeyong?” Yukhei pushes his bottom lip out into a pout. “He’s so much more gentle with me.”

“I sent him home today.” Sera explains as she pushes him towards Hyemi and Sojin to outfit him for the day’s shoot. “Oh, don’t give me that face, you know he doesn’t give himself time to rest when he’s sick. It’s better for him and all of us if he takes time off for a few days.”

While it makes sense, Yukhei can’t help but feel dejected, shoulders slouched as his team works on him.

“At least pretend you like us as much as you like Taeyong!” Hyemi jokes.

“I like you all equally!” Yukhei protests. He loves his team! Taeyong just makes him smile a lot. He makes Yukhei’s skin tingle when he uses his fingers to adjust his makeup. Yukhei never falls asleep when Taeyong’s doing his makeup either, he likes the way Taeyong looks when he concentrates. It’s a well-known secret among them that Yukhei thinks Taeyong’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. He’s told him so, though he was very drunk at the time.

Sojin snorts and the back of Yukhei’s neck burns in embarrassment. He laughs it off.

  
  


❤️

  
  


Yukhei and his team are all good friends, but he’s never been to anyone’s house before. Before he can convince himself this isn’t a good idea, Yukhei secures his mask over his mouth and nose and knocks on the door to Taeyong’s house.

He hears shuffling from inside and the door opens up to reveal a messy-haired Taeyong wrapped up in a grey fluffy blanket, large glasses Yukhei has never seen before resting on the bridge of his nose, slanted, like he’d put them on in a daze.

Sick Taeyong is quite possibly, the most adorable sight Yukhei has ever been blessed to see. He wants to curl Taeyong into his arms and hold him tight. He doesn’t, because that might be weird, but he holds out a bag of lovingly packed food towards him.

“Xuxi?” Taeyong sniffs, peering at him through half-lidded eyes.

Yukhei hums, heart practically jumping into his throat. “Did I wake you? Kun made you some food.”

Taeyong squints at the food, then at Yukhei, who’s glad the night sky, his mask, and his hat are all hiding his growing blush. He slowly takes the food from Yukhei’s hand, sighing when holding it close to his body, the warmth of homemade soup seeping through the plastic bag. “Thank you.”

Yukhei smiles with his eyes and starts backing away before he can do anything too stupid. “Get better and come back to work soon.” He says as goodbye.  _ I miss you. _

He walks around the street corner and clambers into the passenger side of the car, slamming the door a little too hard. He can see his manager, Kun, roll his eyes in the driver’s seat.

“Shut up,” Yukhei laughs involuntarily, embarrassed.

  
  


❤️

  
  


“What are you doing this weekend, Taeyong?” Yukhei asks while sitting in the makeup chair. Yukhei doesn’t have any schedules so the whole team is off, a rare occurrence. Taeyong gently pats finishing touches on Yukhei’s makeup with a delicate finger.

“A friend of mine is having a birthday party,” he replies, standing back to look over his work. It’s purely professional, Yukhei knows that, but it doesn’t stop his chest from constricting. “What are you going to do, Xuxi?”

“Sleep,” His answer is immediate and it makes Taeyong burst into laughter. Yukhei smiles sheepishly. 

“What will you be doing then, Kun?” Taeyong turns to Kun, who’s lounging on the couch in the waiting room. “Now that you don’t have to babysit for a few days.”

Yukhei protests, shaking Taeyong’s arm and Taeyong laughs again, hand maneuvering to hold Yukhei’s and squeezing it. Neither of them let go and Yukhei has to concentrate really hard to hear Kun’s answer.

“Yuta and I are heading to the tattoo shop again, he wants me to help with the design this time.”

“Awe, that’s cute.” Taeyong cooes. “Are you going to get it this time or will he brace through the pain for you both?”

“I think he likes it,” Kun chuckles. “We’ll see how it goes.” The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up to his elbows, so Yukhei can see the patterns and designs that cover a lot of his skin. When Yukhei had met Kun, he hadn’t known Yuta yet, all he knew was that there was someone out there who was steadily adding to their tattoo collection with no regard as to who else it might be appearing on.

Yukhei doesn’t really know how they met, Kun’s never said it specifically, all he knows is one day he noticed Kun stopped complaining about the tattoos. He asked him if he had a change of heart, Kun had blushed furiously and then revealed he had met his soulmate. Yukhei met Yuta not long after.

Yukhei’s own skin was still bare. Whoever might be on the other end for him was clearly not like Yuta, who loved to decorate himself in art and piercings. It mostly worked out in his favour like this though, it meant his team didn’t have to spend extra time covering up tattoos before Yukhei went anywhere in order to not risk copycat fans if they caught wind of it. It’s why celebrities have a set team they work with anyway, they’re all under NDA’s to protect Yukhei’s privacy, should a mark ever appear on his skin.

He doesn’t dwell on it much. He’s not waiting on anyone. He’s perfectly content with how he is now with his work and his friend and his team, and maybe, just maybe, the too much time he spends thinking about one of them in particular.

  
  


❤️

  
  


Yukhei stays true to his plans. He sleeps the weekend away only getting up to exercise and then binge-watching Netflix. It’s a good break, a good distraction for everyday life.

It’s such a good distraction that he doesn’t even realize his body has changed when it’s over.

  
  


❤️

  
  


Hyemi is the one who notices first.

“Oh? Aren’t you supposed to ask permission before getting one of those?”

“One of what?” Yukhei asks, his gaze following the pressure of her thumb that rests right above the space between his forearm and bicep.

Sojin peers over his shoulder. “Yukhei! You got a tattoo? Sera’s gonna be mad!”

“I don’t have a tattoo.” Yukhei’s voice falters when he sees it. No bigger than a coin, it looks like a cute little doodle of a puppy made from triangular shapes. His heart sinks. “This isn’t mine,” he croaks.

Sojin looks like she wants to squeal, but turns somber when she reads Yukhei’s expression. It’s not the time for joy—not for Yukhei. It’s the last thing he feels in this moment.

“What’s going on?” Sera walks in, voice sharp when she notices the lack of work happening. Taeyong is right behind her.

“Yukhei has a soulmark,” Hyemi explains. He’s thankful she did, because he doesn’t know if he has the words right now. She moves her thumb away so Sera can get a good look and Yukhei’s eyes glance up and away, meeting Taeyong’s gaze.

It’s comforting to look at him. Yukhei thinks then that he’s far more in love with Taeyong than he’ll ever be with whoever is on the end of this mark.

“Well, it’s a good thing it’s small, hm? An easy cover up.” Sera clicks her tongue. “Taeyong, make sure to add that to our list to have it covered whenever Yukhei is out in public.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The girls move away and let Taeyong crouch down with the bottle of concealer. He’s still holding Yukhei’s gaze, smiling.  _ It’ll be fine,  _ is what his face says.  _ You’ll be fine. _

Yukhei manages a small smile back. Taeyong is satisfied with this, then moves to dip concealer onto the area that Yukhei holds out to him.

Yukhei has never seen Taeyong falter before. He freezes and brushes over the black lines of the tattoo gently with his finger. Taeyong blinks, then clears his throat. “How are you feeling?” He asks, quiet. The rest of Yukhei’s team is busying themselves; not paying attention. Sera is probably talking to Kun outside the dressing room and telling him what’s happened.

For once, Yukhei doesn’t really have an answer. “Panicked, I don’t—I don’t know.”

Taeyong is gentle with the makeup, covering the mark with soft, slow strokes of his brush. It’s only half covered up when Taeyong sighs, taking the palm of Yukhei’s hand and guiding it to his chest, placing it right above his heart.

Yukhei’s breath catches in his throat. He can feel Taeyong’s heart beating rapidly, thumping just as fast as Yukhei’s own.

“I’m a little panicked too,” Taeyong’s smile is weak and he dips his head down, trying to hide it. Yukhei wants to see his face, wants to look into his eyes, wants to press a kiss to his cheek and ask why it’s affecting Taeyong so much.

“Why?” 

Taeyong hesitates and Yukhei uses his other hand to gently push Taeyong’s chin upwards, so he’ll look at him. It’s overwhelming, how big and beautiful Taeyong’s eyes are. It’s then that Yukhei starts to find his words, starts really understanding the foundation of what he feels.

“I don’t know what having a soulmate means or what it will mean for me but I know one thing—” He takes a deep breath. “It doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Yukhei knows he must’ve been obvious because Taeyong isn’t surprised, he laughs quietly to himself and gently moves Yukhei’s hands away. He sets his own arm across Yukhei’s knees and starts pulling up his sleeve to his bicep. Right where on the inside of his elbow is a mark, a little doodle—Yukhei can’t really tell what it is as his eyes start tearing up.

“My friend had this ridiculous idea to have this little tattoo booth at his party,” Taeyong explains softly. “And I got a little drunk and doodled this cartoon of my childhood dog and got it tattooed. I didn’t know it was gonna end up on you.”

Yukhei moves his arm to rest against Taeyong’s so that the tattoos are right beside each other. He only realizes he’s crying when he sees the tears hit his skin and Taeyong reaches up, brushing them away gently.

“We can’t have puffy eyes before this shoot, okay? No crying, Xuxi.” Taeyong stands up and holds Yukhei’s jaw with both of his hands.

“They’re happy tears,” Yukhei sniffs. His heart feels like it’s swelling. He doesn’t really know what to think other than:  _ Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong _ .

Taeyong leans down and kisses the top of Yukhei’s head. “I know. We’ll talk about this later, okay?”

Yukhei takes a deep breath and nods. He can’t promise he’ll stop crying but he’ll try. Taeyong doesn’t let him go though, he holds his face for an extra moment, a moment just for them.

“I’m happy it’s you, Xuxi. I don’t know if it’s always been you or if it’s because of you, but I’m happy it’s you.”

  
  


❤️

  
  



End file.
